1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved stands for real and artificial trees, such as Christmas trees, which stands are of a size that is suitable for location on a tabletop, and for locations that are for larger trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,508 issued Apr. 28, 1998 for a tree stand which included a water basin or reservoir for providing water for maintaining a cut tree, such as a Christmas tree.
The present invention is an improvement on the tree stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,508 with respect to several features which are discussed in detail herein.